History of 1983 Homemade
Barney and Friends: If the Shoe Fits.... (1983) Barney and Friends: Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (1983) Aosth: Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (1983) Aosth: The Robotnik Express (1983) Aosth: Black Bot the Pirate (1983) Aosth: Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table (1983) Aosth: Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme (1983) Aosth: Prehistoric Sonic (1983) Muppet Babies: Babes in Troyland (1983) Muppet Babies: Operators Are Standing by (1983) Muppet Babies: Puss 'n' Boots 'n' Babies (1983) Muppet Babies: The Next Generation (1983) Muppet Babies: Sing a Song of Superheroes (1983) Muppet Babies: In Search of the Bronzed Beetle (1983) Muppet Babies: Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1983) Muppet Babies: Get Me to the Perch on Time (1983) House of Mouse: The Three Caballeros (1983) Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (1983) PB&J Otter: Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (1983) Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) (1983) Barney Live in New York City (1994) (1983) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show (1983) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1983) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Poetry Fest School: The Musical! (1983) Part 2 Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1983) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1983) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Come Together, Legendary Bladers! (1983) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Diablo Nemesis (1983) Beyblade; Metal Fury To the Final Battle Ground (1983) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Lost Kingdom (1983) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Missing Star of the Four Seasons (1983) Beyblade; Metal Fury Flash Sagittario (1983) Beyblade; Metal Fury Hades' Persistence (1983) Sonic X: Flood Fight (1983) Sonic X: So Long Sonic (1983) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game: The End of the World (1983) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul of Evil (1983) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (1983) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (1983) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is our Future (1983) Sailor Moon The Sweetest Dream (1983) Beyblade Final Showdown (1983) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of the Final Battle (1983) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1983) Digimon Fusion: Final Fusion The Fight for Earth (1983) Tai Chi Chasers: Gate To Destiny (1983) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (1983) Naruto Departure (1983) Inuyasha: The Final Act Toward Tomorrow (1983) Cyberchase: The Hacker’s Challenge (1983) Beyblade: Shogun Steel The Bridge to the Future (1983) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1983) BeyWheelz A New World (1983) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (1983) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1983) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1983) Spider Riders Archna Power (1983) Digimon Frontier End of the Line (1983) Yo-Kai Watch Town of Yo-Kai (1983) Dinosaur King Fate of The Cosmos (1983) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1983) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return of the Supreme King (1983) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory or Doom (1983) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1983) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II: F''orever ZEXAL (1983) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1983) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge: End of the Line (1983) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader's Spirit (1983) Beyblade: Metal Fury: A Ray of Hope (1983) Pokémon: Till We Compete Again (1983) Pokémon The Legend of XY and Z (1983) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1983) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Arc-V That’s a Wrap (1983) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1983) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (1983) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (1983) Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (1983) CN Groovies - Yogi Bear (1983) CN Groovies - Signal in the Sky (1983) CN Groovies - I’m a Super Girl (1983) CN Groovies - Power of the Female (1983) CN Groovies - Chemical X (1983) Music Backstreet Boys - Quit Playing Games with My Heart (1983)